For the Record
by DreamersBoulevard
Summary: Big Time Rush is all grown up and went their own way. The four have not spoke to one another for years but will Rocque Record's new project bring our favorite boy band back together? Will history repeat itself? Or will a new record be created?


**Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Big Time Rush... though I would love to own my own boy band...**

Danielle Diamond walked through the mall looking into the display windows bored. She had spent the last two days at the mall; she was always bored when she was with her mom. She looked into a store, a new dress catching her eye. She entered the store grabbing a four off the rack before venturing into the dressing room. Just as the sale's associate unlocked the dressing room, Danielle was pushed in. She, as well as her offender landed in the floor of the dressing room.

"Hey! What is your problem?" Danielle said looking up at the thing on top of her only to gape at the person.

"You're...you're," Danielle continued to stutter, "You're Kinnely Knight," she finally said all anger gone replaced with the sensation of meeting a celebrity.

"Yea," Kinnely said standing up and reaching her hand towards her fan. Danielle grabbed it standing up.

"Sorry about running into you. I just needed somewhere to hide," Kinnely apologized pushing her blonde hair out of her face before turning to peak out the door.

"It's okay," Danielle said smiling her perfect smile, "I'm Danielle Diamond but my dad calls me Ellie. Well most people call me Ellie not just my dad, it's just he started the trend ," she rambled before stopping herself and holding out her perfectly manicured hand. Kinnely shook it, smiling back with bright green eyes.

"I'm Kinnely Knight," Kinnely introduced herself.

"I know who you are," Danielle laughed, "You're an international singer, songwriter and actress. And both of your parents are famous." Kinnely nodded turning back to look out the door. "You know I'm a singer too," Danielle started. Kinnely continued to nod looking out the door . "I would love for you to give me some tips some time..."

"Yea, that would be cool," Kinnely replied, "but I gotta go," she finished rushing out of the dressing room.

"Yea well," Danielle turned around, trailing off when she noticed that Kinnely was gone. She rolled her eyes, checking her reflection in the mirror before leaving the store, the dress still hanging in the fitting room. She felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out she noticed a message from Dad asking her to meet him tonight for dinner with his partner and his family. She sent back a reply of yes and continued her trip through the mall looking for something to wear tonight. She started going over who would be there and what they would be wearing, she could not wear the same outfit as someone else! Walking through the shopping center she settled on a dress she knew was hanging in her closet at her dads. With that decision made, she headed for her favorite shoe store. She arrived, later than planned as she had met a boy who needed her immediate attention, as she was dateless this Saturday night. She found the perfect pair of red pumps and was ready to leave. She looked over the shoe store as she put her choice in it's box. Her stopped and landed Tiana Garcia, her father's partner's daughter. She would be at the dinner tonight. She peaked over the rack trying to figure out what the dark haired girl would be wearing. She saw Tiana trying on a pair of boots that Danielle refused to be caught dead in. As she moved closer she heard the Latino girl humming Kinnely Knight's new cover under her breath. Danielle started to hum along with her. Tiana noticed her and broke into the lyrics.

"Baby love, my baby love," Tiana sang.

"I need you, Oh how I need you," Danielle broke in.

" But all you do is treat me bad," the two sang together. The salesperson came around the rack and gave the two a look that clearly told the teens to make their purchases and leave. The two girls nodded.

"Hey good job," Tiana said as she took off her boots and replaced them in their box.

"You too," Danielle returned as the two walked to the counter.

"So will I see you tonight?" Tiana asked as the cashier calculated the two girls purchases .

"Yea," Danielle nodded.

"Then maybe we could finish our duet?" Tiana asked eagerly. Though she was funny and rather fun to spend time with, making friends had never come natural to her. To become friends with Danielle would be amazing.

"Yea," Danielle replied with no true intentions of ever singing with the girl again.

"Awesome," Tiana added practically bouncing.

"See you soon," Danielle said picking up her bag of shoes and leaving the store, ready to get away from the girl. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**So that's the first chapter. I know there are several stories that involve the guy's kids but I like mine better so ... I decided to test it out. Kinnely Knight's cover was of the song Baby Love by the Supremes. **


End file.
